


Primal Instincts

by LilBrit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mentions of MikaSasha, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBrit/pseuds/LilBrit
Summary: He was a boy she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious? They also bang.





	Primal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and I hope you're over 18. This has nothing to do with my other works I just felt bad for taking so long with it I decided to make this smutty piece. They are canon age of 20 now so... Enjoy!

A smile crossed her face when she saw him, all hot and sweaty from another hard day of training. His ash blonde hair sticking to his forehead, an idea popped into her mind. 

“Hey Jean, you look really hot.” She stated, handing him a skin of cool water. She smiled gently and touched his forehead wiping some of his sweat away. Bad move.

“WHAT THE HELL SASHA!?” He screamed at her, her copper eyes huge as he smacked her hand away. 

“I-I’m so sorry Jean!” Still taken aback by his sudden outburst, why did wiping his sweat away conjure such hostility towards her? He grabbed her tanned wrist and pulled her into the adjacent room. A devious grin snaked its way onto his face, his amber eyes glistened. Uh no, what was he thinking?

“Do you like me, Sasha? I mean who wouldn’t but, I thought you were into Connie?” He smirked.

“I-I uh, well… I um, yes? I do but I keep it quiet I-I know you like Mikasa. I-I don’t like Connie he is a friend!” Her words stumbled out of her mouth before she could realize it, she smacked her hand to her mouth and looked at him wide-eyed.

“Oh, yeah? Well, I guess we need to fix your liking me, huh?” He gave his patented shit-eating grin and grabbed her shoulders. 

“What do you think? Should I torture you mercilessly or….?” His face turned bright red. 

“O-Or what?” She asked, fearing what he might say but strangely excited. Jean Kirschtein might actually like her Sasha Braus the hungry potato girl from Dauper.

“Or we could see how this goes but, keep it quiet, if Levi or Hanji find out we are both dead.” He had gained some confidence but he was still nervous. He never liked Sasha, yeah sure she had a nice ass. She was really cute, and could always cheer him up. He also wouldn’t need to be self-conscious about how much he eats with her. She was no Mikasa or Historia but she was attractive as hell. She was Sasha cute, the way she always smelled like the forest and the way her hair shined brightly in the sun. When did he fall for Sasha? 

“Are you serious? I-I didn’t think ya liked me, b-but yes I will keep it quite i-if we can try this.” Her speaking broke him of his Sasha filled mind.  
Without further hesitation, he snaked his long arms around her waist and kissed her gently on her lips. Her eyes widen but then immediately closed feeling his warm lips on hers, she loved it. Her brain had another idea as she bit his lip demanding access which he allotted. She became the dominant one for the first time in her life her tongue explored his mouth, both their tongues clashing and wrapping around each other. A subtle moan escaped her as they continued to explore each other’s mouths. He pulled her even closer, close enough she could feel all of him through their clothes. All of him is what she craved right now, her hand went between them and she grabbed what she wanted. Which made Jean moan loudly and pull away.

“What’re you doing Sasha?” He asked wanting nothing more than to take her right there, but he knew better. They both had to agree or it wasn’t going to happen, boy did he want it to happen.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I-I was just… Uh… Well… I am having a similar problem…. Heh,” she gave a forced smile. She wanted to smash him against the wall and do things she never dreamt about before.

“Well, if you really want to we… We can… But I am not forcing you to do anything.” He said hoping she’d agree but not expecting her to. 

“YES! I mean, yes sure if you want nothing will be forced though!” She said much too eagerly. He grabbed her bridal style and made for his room, hoping like hell no one was watching. She was giggling and kissing his neck the entire time whispering how nice he smelled or how she was going to ravish him. Each giggle, kiss, and whisper were turning him on more he would have taken her in the hallway had he thought they wouldn’t get caught. Finally making it to his room he threw her on the bed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of her kissing him everywhere. Neck, shoulders lips, cheeks he wasn’t prepared for the onslaught of kisses but his goal was very much still in his mind. Pinning her hands above her head with one hand he slid his fingers into her shirt between buttons, sliding his hand up popping all the buttons.

“Wow, all the buttons are still there! When Mikasa did it I lost a good fo…” She instantly shut up no one knew she and Mikasa had a brief thing. Jean, pictured Mikasa and Sasha together and couldn’t contain himself he ravished her in kisses after forcibly removing her shirt. Her toned stomach got gentle kisses and an occasional bite, her breast her bit, sucked, and kissed like there was no tomorrow. She moaned when he found her nipple through her bra, his free and slid down her stomach to release the buttons on his pants. He continued to kiss her covered breasts biting through the fabric to hear delicious moans falling out of Sasha’s mouth. 

“W-Wait, hnnngh a shirt for a s-sh- hnnnnggh, a shirt for a shirt.” She moaned out and felt a smile on his lips where he kissed her.

“Fine, fine just give me a sec.” He got off her undoing the buttons and taking his shirt off completely unaware that Sasha was hiking up her skirt and removing her underwear and bra. When he turned around he found her in her naked glory her hand between her legs rubbing in small circles. 

“HNNGH, are you coming or do I have to finish myself off?” She said keeping a steady pace with her hands, her fingers occasionally dipping into her. Jean enjoyed the sights a few seconds admiring how well she took care of herself. He smirked and ran his hand through his hair, then casually dropped his pants so he was only in his boxers. He bent down and smacked her hand away, she grumbled in protest but as soon as his lips connected to her lower lips she threw her head back. “HNNG JEAN!” She screamed out he was definitely better than Mikasa. His tongue made a figure 8 on her clit, he spread her lips with two fingers and dipped a finger from his other hand into her. She was so wet and so close to the edge she knew if he didn’t move his face would be flooded with her juices. As if he mentally heard her say that he stopped licking and sucking, his fingers continued to work her though. Doing the come-hither motions with his fingers he immediately found that magical spot that made her go cross-eyed and belt out a very loud moan. Watching her writhe beneath him made him want to pound her into oblivion. Instead, he pulled out his fingers and put them in his mouth slurping all her juices off of them. She tasted amazing he couldn’t contain himself, watching him suck her cum off his fingers instantly made her wetter she needed him now. He smiled to her positioned himself so their hips met and grabbed her thighs.

“Ready Sasha?” He smirked as she nodded very eagerly. He gently took the tip of his penis and rubbed it up and down her slit, eliciting more moans from her. He continued to do this a while and she bucked her hips up forcing him to enter her. They simultaneously moaned and he started to thrust into her, she began to subconsciously tickle him. Running her hands up and down his sides and back, giggles escaped between moans. His trusts became a bit harder as she continued to giggle which made her tickle him more.

“GOD DAMMIT WOMAN, IF YOU DON’T STOP TICKLING ME I AM GOING TO…” She continued her assault on his back and sides, he gripped her hands and pinned them above her head and started to pound her mercilessly. Her breath became erratic as he pounded her right in her sweet spot, his thrusts were very hard and fast. They were both moaning Sasha occasionally calling out his name in pure lust. She was about to explode and she knew it, he kept at the insane pace feeling her walls tighten around him, he was so close but she was closer. He pounded biting down on her neck with that she screamed her hips bucked and she came all over his bed. 

“I-I’m hhhhnnnng s-s-sorry,” she said while orgasming. He eased his thrusts and felt like he was ready to cum, he pulled out of her smiling.

“Finish me off huh?” He said she nodded and flipped over, she placed the tip of his penis in her mouth twirling her tongue all around it bobbing her head she felt him start to twitch. Her pace became faster and more relentless feeling him thrust into her mouth. He finally came and she released him with a very satisfying pop. She wiped the rest of his cum off her lips and licked them clean.

“W-Wow Sasha, that was amazing. I can’t believe YOU were my first though.” He stated she smiled up at him and pulled him on top of her. She rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to a very restful slumber. He kissed her forehead and joined in on the sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

BONUS-

When they awoke Sasha pecked Jean on the lips and got her clothes silently leaving. 

“Phew, I didn’t get caught!” She sighed as she enter her own room changing into her uniform, casually making her way down to the mess hall she stopped by Jean’s room to see if he wanted to walk with her. He wasn’t in there though oh well. She continued on her way and seen Jean sitting with Connie, an unexpected sight. Even more unexpected was when Jean waved her over. 

“What is it?” she questioned.

“Connie knows…” He answered.

“Y-Yeah I heard you screaming out his name… Give me your breakfast and no one has to know.” He threatened

“B-But I need to…” Jean interrupted her “We can share, okay? Sit down people are staring.” She did as instructed and sat down Connie got her food, she and Jean shared and they all departed to designated areas. 

“Hey Sash, how about doing that again later?” He asked as he kissed her on the lips.

“I’ll be in your room after dinner!” She exclaimed returning the kiss.


End file.
